


One Thing After Another

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [5]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Yami has to deal with situations left by his rookies before, and after their date.Story told through Yami's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, and all critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.  
> Be sure to check out the other parts before reading this one.

Pre-Date  
I watch the two rookies who I let into my squad head off to their date. Both of them taking a step forward to achieve the happiness they deserve. Asta for the exclusion from magic, and the pure heart he has to see everyone equally. Noelle, for dealing with the abuse and hatred from her own family, but still being brave and teniasious enough to work herself to the bone to become powerful and earn the respect of her siblings. Watching both of them come down in their nice fancy new outfits, looking towards each other with love before heading off to start the journey of the romance, it was just beautiful to see. Not to mention inspiring, I got a promise to keep with the shrimp and I plan to do it. Now to just deal with these idiots.

"Hey Finral," I walk up to my technical Vice Captain and place my hand on his head. "nice work with that spell, and your sure it'll last the whole two hours right?" 

"Yeah, maybe shave or add a few minuets, but it should last the whole time for the date definitely." He says rubbing his head where my hand was. Granted I should give my members more praise, especially recently with all the missions and near death experiences they've faced recently. 

"Good, go ahead and get some rest, I know that spell cost you too much magic than your used to spending." It's easy to see on his face that has a few beads of sweat coming down it. He nods and walks off to his room, then I move on to the other person who helped the two love birds out. "Vanessa, great work with the outfits, must of been a strain on you."

Vanessa, who was sitting down and surprisingly not drinking for the whole day, looked up at me and I saw pride, but there was something else in her eyes when she looked at me. "Thanks Captain, but I'm fine. It did take a little bit longer than I thought to make Asta's suit and I kind of had to rush Noelle's dress, but it didn't take as much magic as Finral spent. I'm more happy to watch those two chase after their infatuations for each other. It just sucks the two of them don't really know how to socialize. Noelle thanks to her asshole filled family, and Asta because of the fact he had to rely on his self with a small support of a pseudo family that couldn't fully understand his problems and pain." 

I sit next to her on the dingy couch we own, and I look at her wondering how much about our rookies she really knows. "Did the two of them talk to you about their living arrangements before us?"

"Noelle, yes, she has told me many stories of what her despicable family put her through. How she was bullied and ignored by her family, and other nobles aside from her cousin whats her name. How her brother worked hard to have her assigned anywhere but the Silver Eagle's, despite the Silva family mandating the each Silva automatically being able to join despite their abilities or magic long ago. She also told me about the conversation you two had when you accepted her in the squad." She says with a sly smirk that I shrug off. Its not like it was life changing thing I said to her, just that she'd fit into the worst of worse magic knights squads. "I still remember, hell sometimes see the tears she had when her and Asta came back from the attack on the capital. She told about how her siblings embarrassed her, but Asta stood up for her. Then the fear she had when he was kidnapped, and the joy when he was brought back had drained her emotionally for a few days. Not to mention its not too many topics she'll cover outside her past when I let her open up to me, granted it took a good two months to have her start sharing." She takes a pause to open up a bottle of alcohol and swigs a little before continuing. "As for Asta, not so much. Everything I know about his past either everyone else knows, or Noelle told me when she would talk about him."

"Well at least she had you to rely on, it never hurts to trust in someone. The hardest part is finding someone to give your trust too." I say thinking about all the people who would of exposed the fears I had growing up in this country outside of Julius. Then I hear Vanessa giggle and look at her seeing her cheeks starting to become flush since half the bottle is now gone. "What?"

"Nothing, its just weird to hear you talk about trust. I know you trust all of us, the Wizard King, and maybe the other captains, but its not something we'd hear you say out loud too often." Then she looks away while finishing the drink she has. Then she looks down for a few minuets before she looks at me. "Yami, why did you start smoking, and so heavily?"

The question has me stuck, since I've never had to explain it, not even to Julius who hates this habit of mine. Then I look into her curious pale purple eyes and the answer comes out my mouth like the smoke I usually blow. "When I turned eighteen I had been in the magic knights for two years, and they were hell. Nobles, and royals kept fucking with me about being a foreigner. Had gotten into plenty of fights, thrown into jail a few times, almost executed twice, and accused of multiple crimes I had nothing to do with. Julius looked after me sure, but its only so much that one man can do. I was stressed out completely all the time, then one of the retiring senior knights introduced me to cigs. We didn't have these back home so I had no idea what he was offering me. But he was one of the few who accepted my strength and not my ethnicity, so I trusted his advice. When I started smoking I hated it, the burning of my lungs, the shortness of breath, and the older it made me look. Until I would feel the stress escape from the my mind, but I was still able to focus on the fights I had so I eventually I fell in love with it. Granted I didn't feel like dealing with the withdrawal symptoms, so there's that too." 

She chuckles at that and hands me a bottle that I start to down, then she does the same to the one she grabs for herself. "Figured that was it, it's like you to have to deal with things that hurt you for no reason but being born. I think that what makes you take in us oddballs and rejects." 

"Huh, the brat said the same thing. You rowdy idiots have been the closest thing to a family I've had on a consistent basis since I was twelve years old, not because I respect your power or abilities, but because I saw a lot of myself in you guys." 

I say that, and I notice that Vanessa looks down and her expression is sad, and her ki. I usually don't use it on my allies, it feels like an invasion of privacy, but I just instinctively did just now. She looks around the room quickly before grabbing my face and pulling my lips to hers. The action catches me off guard, and the emotion and passion I feel in it derails my senses, but it only last a few seconds before she pulls back and looks at me with a face redder than the clothes she's wearing. I sit there slacked jawed and confused on what just happened, and why, then she gives the explanation.

"Yami, I love you, and have since you rescued me from that forest. Now I know you won't see me the same, and that I won't be able to change your vision of me as a member of your family, but I told Noelle I'd at least try." She stops for a few seconds to wipe her tears away and clear her throat. "I don't need a response Yami, I just needed to get that out so I can move on okay. I know you already have someone in your eyes, so don't just support Asta, go make yourself happy." 

I try to organize everything I just heard, but Vanessa just gets up and rushes back to her room, leaving me in the room by myself with the thoughts I had chasing each other in my head. She's right, I never saw Vanessa in a romantic light, but as a family member that I had to look out for. I knew she had fooled around with some guys, and I made sure to check them so they wouldn't even think to hurt her or force to do something against her will. I always, figured her clingy attitude towards me was because of me bringing her out of the oppressive home she was trapped in. Kind of like my loyalty to Julius who took me out of the rut I was in before the knights. I taught her the language and customs here, and looked after her from nobles who advanced on her because of her beauty, but as a little sister, not a future lover. While the whole time she was feeling the same as me with Charlotte, a love you know won't get returned to you. Great now I feel like an asshole, so I don't feel like getting up from the couch to go back to my room. 

I lay down and start to doze off a couple hours later, then as soon as I was about to be completely sleep A bright flash appeared and then I see my two rookies pop into existence. I start to get up until I hear Noelle's sniffles and see Asta embrace her and ask her to stay with him and lead her off to his room. Leaving me with a whole new set of worries to plague my mind. Thankfully my mind was still tired so I was still able to sleep to handle all this tomorrow. 

-Post Date-

I wake up sore from sleeping on the couch I don't fit on, and with a headache from Magna and Luck doing their routine fake fighting. I see that Finral is going over the mail that came in, Gauche is staring at his little picture with Gray next to him staring at her hands, Gordon is having a cup of coffee, and Charmy is munching on food. The remaining three members seem to be in their rooms, well one in her room and two in Asta's room. Which I should check on to make sure nothing extra happened, granted knowing the kid he probably wouldn't do anything like that anyway. Mainly from ignorance about sex. I get up and get the greetings from mostly everybody that I just give a grunt in response and go check on the rookies. 

I get to Asta's door and knock on his door, I hear him shifting around behind the door and I really have to wonder if he braved the waters, funny to say since Noelle uses water magic. He finally makes It to the door and cracks it open and peeps out to see who it is, eyes open wide when he sees me.

"Oh, uh, morning Captain, how's uh, how's it going this morning for you sir?" He asks shakily and almost Gordon like. 

"Look brat, I won't beat around the bush, is Noelle in there still? I heard you invite her here when you two returned last night." I tell him and I see the red flash on his face and I get my answer from it. 

"Okay, I can explain Captain, but you won't like it." 

"Whoa, you really went and ran straight for the fruit didn't you little shit?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Captain?" 

"Aren't you saying that you two-"

Then we're both caught off balance by another voice cutting into the conversation and slamming the door closed. "CAPTAIN WE DID NOTHING OF THE SORT YOUR FILTHY MIND IS THINKING OF!" Noelle yells, then I hear strikes starting to land on someone, and I'm sure its not the princess receiving the blows. "DORKSTA DON'T SAY THINGS THAT'LL IMPLY SUCH DEBAUCHERY!!"

Then she blast the door open, literally, and runs past me with one of Asta's shirts on, and her new dress in her arms making my suspicions rise. Something he has to do when I look back into the room and see him on the floor with fist marks in his face. He gets up and stands to the side for me to come in, so I do and I sit at the desk watching him fidget a little.

"So kid, what's this thing I won't like, although I'm already proud of you so far."

He sits on his bed and I start to feel anger roll off of him. He's tense as hell, something visible by the muscles flexing on his arms. Then he looks up at me with fire in his eyes. "At the end of the date, me and Noelle,"

"Noelle and I." I didn't mean to correct him, but years of dealing with Julius kicked in.

"AHHH, screw grammar. We were ending the date, and I asked her to go out with me."

"Good job."

"Thanks, but we were overheard by Captain Silva."

"Ah shit."

"Who I may have told I would fight him and anyone who tried to stop me from making Noelle happy. Then we were brought back here."

"Never mind shit, we're obviously fucked." I say while pulling out a cigarette to help with the new cases of nerves I get from the information reported to me.

"Yeah, so the reason I brought Noelle back here is because she could barely stand and looked way to terrified for me to leave her by herself. I think Captain Silva was releasing a lot of magic power, I felt him do it at the award ceremony kind of, but this time was different, more rage filled than annoyed. Honestly I wanted to run off and cry with how scared I felt."

I stand up and put my hand on the kids shoulder which makes him look up at me. Granted this is a shit storm I don't want to deal with, but there's still something that needs to be said. "Good job Asta."

"Huh?"

"I said good job, you were hit with an obstacle to your relationship, you were scared, Noelle was scared, but you still stood strong in the face of adversity. Hell you stood up to possibly the biggest opponent you have to face in this affair. So for that good job kid, I'm proud of you."

Asta then starts to tear up and drops his head so I can't see him start to cry. I pat his shoulder, then head out to find the one person who can help me deal with my other rookie. Thankfully I hear her before I see her.

"Vanessa, can you drop the traps to the girls area?" I ask my recently rejected squad member who was drinking and laughing, before looking up at me with somber eyes. "I need to talk to Noelle about what happened yesterday."

"Oh God, those two didn't really,"

"No," I cut off her thought since I had the same one. "sadly it didn't end on such a happy note. Its why I really need to check on her."

"I understand Captain. I did notice when Asta cut my thread to his room last night so I figured they might of just stayed with each other, guess things aren't that easy are they?" She says, and I see in her eyes she's not just talking about the lovebirds.

"They never are sadly."

She walks me to the girl's area and then assures me that are the traps are shut off. Then three steps into the hallway A rock is shot and hits me in the back of my head. I look back and see her walking away with her hands up in the air. Thankfully the rest of them are off and it's easy to make it too the princess' room.

I knock once with no answer, then again with the same result. "Noelle, its Yami, let me in before I make you have an open air door."

Then I hear walking and the door cracks open with Noelle peeking through and I see the red and swelling in her eyes from crying.

"What do you want sir, I'm really not in the mood to deal with teasing." Noelle says with a small voice filled with sadness. 

"Its not like that, I'm concerned about how your doing. Asta told me what happened, talk to me about it okay?" I ask hoping that giving her the choice won't make her feel obligated to tell me what happened. 

She contemplates this for a few minuets before opening the door and stepping aside for me to enter. I walk in and I'm surprised the place isn't more pincessy. Just cleaner than everyone else's with small plush toys that girls find cute I guess. Aside from one that's small green with two eyes on long strings that in a word is, ugly as shit. More weird, its on her desk close to her bed so I'm guessing its from the shrimp so its important. I lean against the desk while she sits on her bed with her hands in her lap and eyes checking everything but me. 

"Look, if you don't want to talk I'll comeback later, but we will talk about this eventually." I say after standing for what felt like five minuets that I didn't count. 

She fidgets for a bit then takes a deep breath. "I guess you heard from Asta that my brother ruined the end of our date. He didn't really say much, just dared Asta to repeat asking me out. Asta, he stood up to him and promised to fight him and every squad and noble who tries to stop us. It was so amazing even while standing in Nozel's magic power and feeling death afraid, I still couldn't help but feeling overjoyed by how much Asta would fight for me."

"If that's true, then what's that pained look on your face princess?" I say while watching the expression on her face fight between scared, depressed, and angry. 

She looks down before starting to talk again. "I just don't know what to do Captain, when Asta asked me out I couldn't of been happier. Then as soon as I heard Nozel's voice, all the time with my family flashed in my head and I started too get scared. Then Asta stood up for us, and my joy was through the roof, but then Nozel expanded his power. It just felt like every time Asta made me happy, he would come around to smash it, then I imagined him really hurting Asta and I just couldn't bear seeing it." Tears start to fall from her eyes, that drop like daggers to my heart. "Captain, what can I do to be happy? I've found a place that makes me feel at home, and a family that cares for me. So why does it feel like this one last thing to make me happy seems so much more dangerous than it should be, like pursing it would cause more harm than good? Am I really destined to not be happy?"

"Don't be retarded girl!" I shout, surprising Noelle, as well as myself. Sure I'n angry, but not at her, just her weakness. "You haven't done anything wrong. You've been maligned, something I understand but its worse for you since your family's doing it. You've dealt with harsh environments and treatment, but still kept trying hard to earn respect instead of just waiting for it to fall on your lap. You faced death, terror, and hopeless situations but came back stronger every time. Stop thinking you don't deserve happiness because assholes who share your name, looks, and blood think so. Your family that's fight beside you, grows with you, and protects you says you deserve to be happy. And we'll make sure that you will be happy, and we'll all protect you and that idiot's love. So don't cower away from this, stand strong just like he did and fight." I then place my fist on her forehead and watch her eyes expand. "Fight, and always know that you've got back up against anybody that tries to stop you, from me and the whole squad." 

She tries to say something, but her crying prevents her form speaking so she just nods. She then gets up and runs into my chest, which kinda hurt honestly. So I wrap one arm around her and let her releases the pains that's plagued her mind. After a few minuets she looks up and salutes me before saying. 

"Thank you Captain, I will never let myself get like this again. I'll fight for my happiness, and protect my family just like they'll protect me." 

"That's the spirit kid. Never forget that and keep surpassing your limits." I start to leave since I know she's going to be all right, but there's one thing I forgot to confirm. "What was your answer by the way?"

She reds up in the face before whispering. "Yes," Then she picks up her head and says loudly. "I said yes to Asta dating me."

I laugh feeling the pride and joy she has hit me. I look back to her burying her face in her hands still red up to her ears. "Great to hear girly."

Now to take care of a huge problem.

"Finral. its time to go." I tell my ride who's sitting in the common room talking to Vanessa. They both look up at me with questioning eyes, and I just nod to answer what they're thinking and watching the stress ease off they're faces.

"Its another meeting again today?" He asks getting up and grabbing his grimoire.

"Yeah, but I got something to deal with after it so you'll have some free time to play around." I say as he opens a portal before walking through it.

"I don't think I should let you out my sight the way your magic's feeling." He says right before I go through it fully and see the palace facing me.

I walk up to the usual meeting spot and walk through the door to the familiar faces of my colleagues. Well, most anyway. The replacement for the Orcas is here, and needs a nickname now that I'll make later. But the one that makes my blood go cold is who's sitting next to him.

Mereoleona Vermillion, the eldest Vermillion child, and the strongest magic knight next to Julius if you ask me. I still remember the beating she gave me when she tried to make me fix my attitude during a mission we worked on together. She didn't use magic, just punched the shit out of my chest before hitting me twice in the face and leaving me on the ground sleeping harder than Dorothy. Now I'm looking at her wearing her robes and usual Vermillion household garbs. She looks at me and I feel some old fears come to my mind under that intense stare.

"Well, if it isn't the protein packed dumbass Yami Sukehiro, and on time. Let me see if I started using water magic." She says then points her hand at me and shoots a fireball at me.

I react just in time to use my Dark Magic: Black Hole, to absorb the attack. As I look around, it seems she did this everybody in the room. Rill, who would of never met her, has some burnt ends to his outfit and hair. Seriously, why did Julius let this insane beast replace Fuegoleon.

"Nice to see you're still as crazy as every wild lioness. Try not to kill us as your brother mimics the Master of Naps over there." I say as I take a seat next to the woman of my dreams. Normally I take time to take in her beauty in my peripheral, but today my vision is blocked by the only threat to me in the room. Nozel Silva, who's been starting at me with some fierce anger this whole time.

"Yami, after this meeting I need to discuss something with you of dire importance." He says making everyone there look back and forth between us. I get why since normally we don't speak outside of insults, so him asking to speak directly to me, and its important to him, must be shocking.

"Fine, whatever you want SIlva."

Then Vangeance and Julius come in and the meeting becomes a blur. An introduction of the new captains, review of some mission details, information of movements from the Eye of the MIdnight Sun, and one more thing.

"Yami, congrats on your knights defending the Witch's Forest, and tell Asta I said great job on getting his arms all healed up. I'm sure he's been catching up on his push ups." Julius says making the room focus their eyes on me again. At Asta's mention I felt the anger intensify off Nozel, and saw Mereoleona look at me questioningly.

"Sure thing boss."

With that the meeting was over and I stand up, and as soon as I do I get a question from a surprising source.

"I completely forgot the young man was hurt when he came to drop off that letter. Yami, can you give him my congrats on his recovery as well?" Charlotte Roselie asks with her hand on my arm. I turn to look at her deep blue eyes and see a form of happiness that surprises me as well.

But, there's something else I have to take of now. "Yeah I'll pass it on too him, thanks."

I look towards Nozel, and he just walks off, and I feel the rage on him still as I follow him a little down the hall before he turns and faces me.

"Yami, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I caught that magicless commoner make advancements on Noelle."

"So what, you don't care enough to keep her in your squad or look after her. Why care about who likes her or who she likes Nozel?"

"Don't test me foreigner, I will not allow any disgrace like a member of my family galavanting with some peasant happen."

"Then you should of accepted her into you squad instead of tossing her out for a stupid ass reason like she can't control her magic." I say, then I take a step towards him. "You had the opportunity to make sure she never met Asta, to let her be just like you and your siblings, but because of something miniscule you kicked her out. Now that she's found someone that supports her you have a problem? Well tough shit Silva, you even try anything to my squad members and you will be learning what this blade taste like, cause I'll cut your tongue out so you can never disrespect or even talk to Noelle again."

"You think you can hold that promise Yami?"

"Want to find out right now Nozel?"

Then we both release our magic power causing the air to tighten around us, but before either of us can make a move we're stopped by a flash of briars and fire. Then I turn and see the two ladies that give my heart heat and cold. Charlotte and Mereoleona, and both look pissed off.

"Great, more shit to deal with. I hate today."

-To be Continued-


	2. One Surprise After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stopping a possible fight between Yami and Nozel, Charlotte has a heart to heart with the leader of the Black Bulls.  
> Told through Charlotte's perspective.

Today was full of surprises, and I hate surprises. My first surprise came from Lady Mereoleona blasting a fireball at me that almost cooked my hair black. The next one was poor Rill being blasted in the face, with no prior knowledge of her and her tendencies, the young captain had no way to of known he would get attacked at a meeting. Then Yami coming to a meeting on time, only more surprising the serious expression on his face as if he had a goal with this conference. Add Nozel's statement to Yami about needing to converse with about something with him. Those two don't deal with each other outside of arguments. So to hear Nozel of all people state important business with Yami it makes us all look between the polar opposites wondering what could be the topic of their future discussion. Leaving that aside the meeting commenced with Lord Julius and William entering the room. He introduces the new Captains, observing that Mereoleona left scorch marks on the walls with her test. He then goes into detailing the accomplishments of our knights in recent missions, gave word of some movements to the Eye of the Midnight Sun, then looked directly to Yami.

"Yami, congrats on your knights defending the Witch's Forest, and tell Asta I said great job on getting his arm's all fixed up. I'm sure he's catching up on his push up's." Lord Julius states surprising all of us in the meeting. 

I heard from Yami his self that the young man was injured in their undercover mission to the Underwater Temple. I had no idea in that time he had been healed, or that Yami's squad even fought in the Witch's Forest. The Black Bulls have really been making great achievements, its no longer a surprise how they made it as the second best squad of us all. I also notice that at the mention of the now famous magicless knight that Nozel gives Yami a quick stare filled with anger, something unfounded for the usually stoic captain. Was he the topic of their talk? Now I'm wondering about that instead of paying attention to the meeting. Thankfully it didn't last much longer after the congrats to the Black Bulls. We all stand and see the Wizard King off, then start to leave individually. Before taking my departure I turn to look at Yami once more, my curiousity still reeling. 

Yami looks to Nozel once more, but before following him out of the room I grab his arm and it makes him turn and put his serious eyes on me. I quickly say, "I forgot that the young man was even hurt when he delivered that letter. Can you pass on my congrats to his recovery from me as well." which brings a quick smirk to his face, but he just agrees and rushes off to meet with Nozel. I put aside my desire to follow and eavesdrop on them and start to leave, until I feel a fiery paw relax on my head. I get turned around to the regal and somewhat feral face of Mereoleona Vermillion once again. Having not seen her since she abducted a number of us, including two captains, to train with her squad at a volcanic hot springs I almost forget the fear induced respect I have for her and her magic. 

"Lady Mereoleona, what can I do for you today?" I ask shakily hoping she doesn't have some other training plan set up.

She lets me go and looks after Yami trail. "I had no idea that munchkin of a loud mouth was hurt. You know anything about that?" 

"Yes, apparently the Black Bulls were given a secret mission to retrieve a magic stone from the Underwater Temple. There one of the top members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, Vetto of the despair, attacked them. He used some curse that broken the young man's arms to a terrible degree. I assume they were healed during this excursion to the Witch's Forest, I hear the Queen is very old and powerful." 

"Uh, she's more of a bitch." Mereoleona says with a quick look of annoyance on her face.

"You've met her My Lady?"

"Yeah, that idiot's the reason to. I dragged him and Fuegoloeon to train with me and he ended getting into a fight with the Queen. It took a lot to distract her so he could escape, even brought some girl back with him that made it even more annoying to deal with.

SOME GIRL!? It must be that drunken woman from the festival. Whatever, I have other things to handle today, might as well leave. "That's surprising to hear, but I'll have to convene with you later about it Lady Mereoleona, I must be going."

I bow, but before I can rise again she grabs my shoulder and starts to drag me in the same direction Yami went. "MY LADY!? Where are you taking me this time?" 

"Aren't you curious what those two have to talk about so seriously. I can't get it off my mind so I'm going to eavesdrop on them." She says calmly as if its nothing big.

"Then why are you bringing me with you ma'am?" And why can't I resist her strength at all.

"To use an excuse." She says, and does not explain so I just go along with this invasive plan. 

We walk down a little ways from the meeting and stop when we hear Yami say fairly loudly. "Tough shit Silva, if you even try anything to my squad members and you'll learn what this blade taste like cause I'll cut your tongue out so you can never disrespect or even talk to Noelle again."

That sends a quick chill down my skin and stops both Mereoloena and I stop in our tracks. What has him so tense and angry, and what could they be arguing about that retains to Yami squad members. Him and Nozel almost came to blows a few weeks back about Noelle, could this be spawning from that.

"You think you can hold that promise Yami?" Nozel challenges as his way to deal with everything he has anything he doesn't like. Sadly, that's something these two have in common.

"Want to find out right now Nozel?" Yami says, and then the clashing of their magic powers feels the space making the air thin out.

Both Mereoleona and I react quickly and activate our magics between the two Captains before they can make move against each other. I stare at Yami who's anger has all but exchanged for shock and confusion, but his hand stays on the blade he always carries. 

"Something wrong with you two, because its no way you'd try to full fight each out in your right mind's." Mereoleona says looking between the two still letting her magic flare. 

"Cousin, this does not concern you, please refrain from interfering in the lesson I plan to teach that foreigner about the place of the common folk." Nozel says bravely, even if he would die before admitting it, he does have fear for Mereoleona. 

"Nozel, we don't have time for your superiorty complex right now. We have to many eneimes to deal with, there's no reason creating ones out of each other." I say hoping to get him to back down somewhat.

Which fails. "This most assuredly does not involve you Charlotte, this is between Yami and myself since my family member is in his squad frolicking with some commoner." He says letting some anger seep into his voice, something that his very rare. 

"What the hell is he talking about Yami?" Mereoleona ask with a curiours glint in her eye. 

"Asta asked Noelle out, Nozel overheard it and has a stick up his ass about it. It's his fault for being a jackass and not letting Noelle into the Silver Eagles in the first place. So if he really wanted to do something about it he might as well start with their commanding officer first." Yami says while pulling out a cigarette and lighting, figuring that the fight is prevented. 

That news still brings a shock to me. I told him myself that he would be able to go after any woman he wanted, royal or not, if he became the Wizard King. I would of never dreamed he would actually be pursing romance with a royal though. Thankfully my shock is shared by Mereoleona who is just staring at Yami bewildered by the news. 

Or so I thought. She has that shocked look for a second before bellowing with laughter. This causes a vein to become visible in Nozel's head, and makes Yami just raise an eyebrow. 

"THAT LITTLE SHIT HAS THE BALLS TO GO AFTER A ROYAL'S HEART!? OH I KNEW I LIKED HIM FOR SOME REASON!" She says while continuing her laugher for a few minuets before chuckling and catching her breath. "Wow, and what exactly do you have against this Nozel? That midget has talent, and power that will take him far. Sounds like a great addition to the family if you ask me."

"You must be jesting with me Mereoleona, a commoner with no magic is not degrading the halls of my family house, now or ever. I can't understand you Vermillions, befriending the lower peasents, acting as if they share the same station as we royals. He is not going to sully our name." Nozel replies with anger practically written on his face more visible than the traits that show his Silva heritage. 

This changes the mood of Lady Mereoleona from humored to angered. She walks up to Nozel and towers over him. "Dating a hard working member of the knights, who has earned the respect of his fellow knights, the captains, and even the Wizard King, will sully your name. The boy who is the number 2 rookie out of all the royals and nobles accepted this year, with no magic power at all, will sully your name. The name that turned against one of their own for not being able to control her magic power. That humiliated one of their own whenever they got the chance for shits and giggles. That made her go to another squad because you figured she wouldn't cut it in yours." Now fire is raging over her entire body, making Nozel back down and now has some fear and worry etched into his face. "The hard working girl, who came a long way from cowering to Solid, Nebra, and yourself, to being able to survive being in a strong magic region by herself. Who's magic might very well surpass your own in a few years, can't have a boyfriend who's been by her side since she's been a magic knight? You might want to check yourself boy. You all couldn't do anything with her, but a magicless boy and the worst magic squad turned her into a powerful warrior that will live up to your mother's name. Instead of being angry that her development didn't happen under your care, be proud that she overcame her weaknesses and became strong alongside those who aren't on your royal stage. I suggest you accept that fact, and let the eagle who flies with bulls do what she wants. Also, if you do try to impede on their relationship, you won't deal with that moron first. It'll be me, and if you feel like you've got the power and balls to kick my ass, then let's see em." 

She now has Nozel pushed against the wall and silent. He looks down, then at Yami, then back at Mereoleona looking defeated. "Fine, she's free to whatever she wants. Her presence is no longer in the house anyway so it won't matter who confides her time. I shall be taking my leave now, good day." He then turns and walks away, leaving the rest of behind.

Yami and I are stuck looking at Mereoleona, stuck by how she handled her cousin so easily. Then we jump when she turns to us, still letting her magic flare. She puts a pointed stare at Yami and walks up to him arms crossed over her chest. 

"Why'd you let those two into your squad Yami?" She plainly asks, as if what just happened didn't. 

"Huh?" Yami responds, and I can't say I blame for his confusion.

Although I can't say I'm not interested in this explanation since I was highly surprised the he let a royal into his squad with his distaste of them. His actions at the exam where he confronted the boy easily surpassed that, let alone actually accepting him into his squad. 

"I also would like hear why you let them in your squad Yami." I say and he puts his gaze on me still filled with shock. 

He scratches his head and puts out his cigarette on his boot. "Julius asked me to take in Noelle, otherwise I would of never let a royal into my squad. At first I was just doing it too hold against Nozel as a favor he would owe me, but after meeting her I really wanted her in my squad. Can't say why, but her false bravado and attitude to disregard others reminded me of my younger years maybe. As for Asta, that's a bigger mystery than his grimoire. I ran into him before the exam started as was about to pop his open, but he squeezed my arm pretty hard and I notice he had some actual muscles. Then as I watched his struggle with every test, but trying as hard as he could to make something happen, I was entertained by him. Then when he stood over the body of his opponent, who mocked him and caused him to be a laughing stock for the other candidates, then proudly yelled he was going to become the Wizard in front of every captain present I was impressed with him. But I wanted to test how he stood up to adversity, which is why I jumped down and challenged him." 

"You did what?" Mereoleona interjects with a tick of her eyebrow.

"He expanded his magic power, scaring the applicants, then jumped down from the seating area and confronted the boy directly ma'am." I report laughing on the inside at the look on Yami's face. 

"Either way, when he didn't back down from my challenge and stayed true to his ideals, I had to have him in my squad. The biggest form of an failure, a common born boy with absolutely no magic to his name at all. Still went out next to the best form of a success in his friend, and fearlessly took an exam where magic was everything without hesitation. Claimed he would be the top mage, and stood tall to one of the commanders of the squads he was trying to get into. How could I turn that down." He says with a small smile on his face that I'm sure he doesn't feel. 

His words makes me think back to when he saved me and I can't help but smile too knowing he had that same ideal in his mind when he let the boy in. And he's right, that young man has risen from a laughed at commoner, to the talk of the magic knights and the kingdom. He's faced many hard trails and conquered them all and is still moving forward to achieve his goal that has no problems displaying to anyone at anytime. I understand exactly what Yami's saying having seen the young man stand up to the Silva's in defense of Noelle, for no reason but they insulted his friend. Asta is special, and very similar to his captain, who should of never even knew this country existed. But still went and became one of the most famous knights in the country, and one of its top defenders. I understand now why he let Asta into his squad, and by the look on Mereoleona's face, she gets it as well. 

"I like both of those answer." She then walks to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "What did she say by the way?"

"She said yes." 

That brings a smile to her face that is blissful. "Tell the two of them I said congratulations." Then she leans into his ear and whispers something that makes him blush a bit and shrug her hand off his shoulder while she burst out into laughter again. "Well, I have another training plan to put my weaklings through, later you hopeless dumbasses. 

She walks away laughing, leaving the two of us standing in the eventful hall together. Awfully aware of his presence I start to turn around and take my own leave. However, before I can he speaks out to me. 

"Charlotte, uh, if you have some free time with the exam coming up would..." He freezes as I turn to his still blushed face.

"Finish you sentence Yami, I do have things to do." I say in a stoic manner, but my heart is beating furiously. 

He clears his throat and walks up to me looking determined. "Would like to have dinner sometime soon?" 

Wait, did he just....ASK ME OUT!? STAY CALM, STAY CALM DAMN IT!!!! "Yami, um, is this like, for a......date?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." He says quietly staring me directly in the eyes. 

"What's this about, why would you ask me out?" I say wanting to go back nine years and letting my briars finish the job they started, why am I being so defensive right now!!??

"I, uh, I want to take you out. Its that simple, so yes or no. We're both busy people you know."

"I'm busy with work, your busy having alone time with your toilet." 

"Well now I'm trying to be busy having a dinner with you, so what's the call Princess Vines and Needles?" He says stepping closer to me, making me lose control of my stoic face. 

"T-t-that's fine, I suppose I could go on a dinner date, it'll be a nice change of pace." I say looking down for a few moments before returning to his gaze. "Sure, I'll accompany you Yami."

"Great." He says with no excite, but I can see it in his eyes for a flash. "Well let me know a night your free an-"

"NEXT WEEK!" I yell quickly, then I cough a few times to regain my composure. "I'm free next week on Thursday after five, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, that should be fine. So next week Thursday at 7. I'll send you a letter on the place. Agreed?"

"Yes Yami. I'll see you then, bye."

Then I turn around and as soon as I get around a corner I collapse against the wall. HE ASKED ME OUT!!!! I SAID YES!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING ON A DATE TOGETHERRRRR!!!!!!! YESSSSSSS CHAR FOR THE WIN!!!!!!!!

Wait, how am I going to break this to my squad, to Sol. No I'll let a select few in on this, my second in command who knows about my infatuation with Yami, and one other person. Oh God, I need a new dress, make up, a new hairstyle. I have way too many things to handle in nine days, but at least I got hit with one great surprise today. I'm going on a date with Yami, he asked me, and I didn't back down. This day couldn't be better, but now to handle my preparations, which will turn into a nightmare all too quickly.

-To be continued-

**Author's Note:**

> To not cause confusion, this is timed before the royal knight exam, but I don't think they ever had a meeting since Asta got his arms healed. So it'd be the first official Captain's meeting before the exam, introducing Mereoleona and Kaiser.


End file.
